gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-706S Deep Forbidden
The GAT-706S Deep Forbidden is a mass-production transformable amphibious mobile suit featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED MSV. It is piloted by Jane Houston. Technology & Combat Characteristics A simplified, mass production version of the GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue. Unlike the original design which had the disadvantage of being crushed in deep waters if the "Geschmeidig Panzer" system malfunctions, the Deep Forbidden features an additional reinforced titanium armor around the cockpit, ensuring the pilot's survival if the system fails. Weapons wise, the Deep Forbidden shares many similarities with Forbidden Blue, although some weapons were removed. Its armament consists of a phonon maser cannon, two supercavitating torpedo canister pods, four retractable heavy scythes and a handheld trident. Deep Forbidden also retains Forbidden Blue's high-speed assault form and tail extension, and has option latches on its forearms for equipping additional equipment. Armaments ;*Phonon Maser Cannon :The Phonon Maser Cannon is a sonic weapon that is unaffected by water, allowing it to function as an effective weapon both on land and in the sea. It is mounted on the backpack but only usable in high-speed assault form. This weapon is the only energy weapon installed on the suit. ;*Supercavitating Torpedo Canister Pod :A pair of them are mounted on the backpack identical to where the Forbidden Gundam's railguns are, and fire supercavitating torpedos, a type of torpedo faster than normal ones. They are usable only in high-speed assault form. ;*Built-in "Nidhoggr" heavy scythe :A pair of retractable close combat heavy scythes are built into each shield, for a total of four scythes. ;*Trident :A three-pronged spear used for close combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*"Geschmeidig Panzer" Energy Deflection Armor :Like the Forbidden Blue, Deep Forbidden is also equipped with "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor, which is mounted on the two shields of the suit. This system is primary used for moving through water and counteracting water pressure. ;*Arm Option Latch :Located on the forearms, they allow additional equipment to be attached to the MS. ;*Tail extension :Like the Forbidden Blue, the Deep Forbidden is equipped with a tail extension, but it mounts only an ultra-long-wave antenna and a towed sonar array. These equipments grant the suit advanced sensor capabilities when used underwater. History In CE 71, the Earth Alliance fielded three new Gundam-type mobile suits, which features improved technology from the five original suits created as part of the G Project. One of the three new Gundam units was the GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam, which was designed for close combat and equipped with the "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor to deflect incoming beam attacks. Since this system was also ideal for use underwater as a propulsion system, a new series of underwater mobile suits was created by the EA to counter ZAFT's underwater mobile suits. The first of these suits was the prototype GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue, but it had a fatal flaw and eventually was redesigned and put into mass production in form of the Deep Forbidden, which features similar but stripped-down armament as the Forbidden Blue as well as improved technology. Eventually the Deep Forbidden was succeeded by the GAT-707E Forbidden Vortex, which was an improved version of the Forbidden Blue. Picture Gallery GAT-706S_Deep_Forbidden_Backpack.jpg|Backpack GAT-706S_Deep_Forbidden_Head_Unit.jpg|Head Unit N.E.T. Jane OP.png External links *GAT-706S Deep Forbidden on MAHQ.net